


on the outside

by orphan_account



Series: Castiel: Human Extraordinare [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn’t do well to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he's acutely aware of the sound of Sam snoring softly through the closed bathroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Rated as 'Mature' just in case.

Dean’s rolling against him and pleasure surges through Castiel’s body and he’s trying to hard not to groan or be too loud. It wouldn’t do well to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he’s acutely aware of the sound of Sam snoring softly through the closed bathroom door.

It’s too much, and not enough at the same time and he arches up into Dean’s touch. Dean knows how to do this, of course he does and he’s good at it for sure. He’s touching all the places that drive Castiel wild and he almost slams his head against the back of the bathroom wall when Dean slips a hand in his pants.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean murmurs in his ear, encouraging him to buck up into Dean’s perfect grip and Castiel gasps under his breath when Dean groans, “That feel good?”

He finds himself unable to control himself and pushes his hips up, “Yes, please. More!”

He’s awoken by someone attempting the covers off of him and he whines, “No,” attempting to grab the covers back. He refuses to open more than one eye, wanting to go back to sleep.

“That’s not what you were saying a second ago,” Dean grins and Cas flushes from head to toe.

He feigns innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dean stops pulling on the comforter and sits down on the bed, the springs groaning with the weight, “You were makin’ a lot of happy sounds there, Cas. Who’d you dream about? One of those pretty little angel girls?”

Castiel opens his mouth and then shuts it, and thinks for a second. He can’t exactly say, “It was you.” So instead, he just nods his head, burning beneath his skin. It was bad enough that the dream happened, but it would be worse if he blurted out the rest.

“Arousal is a human thing, I assume,” He mutters, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s still grinning when he says, “Sure is,” And pats Castiel on the back. “Maybe someday you’ll see her again, you know, and do things like that.”

Before he can say anything else, Sam opens the door and asks, “You guys ready to go yet?”

It’s then that Castiel becomes aware of the wet spot in his crotch area and he sighs, “I’ll meet you guys out there.”

He rolls his eyes when Dean wiggles his eyebrows like a madman on the way out. He quickly changes his pants, and then grabs the rest of his stuff to toss back into the Impala.

When he finally slips into the backseat, he doesn’t even look at Dean when he says, “Don’t ever speak of it.”

“Sure thing, Cas.”

 


End file.
